1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid developer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a liquid developer contains an insulating liquid and toner particles dispersed in the insulating liquid, it is characterized by the toner particles smaller and more uniform in particle size than a dry developer. Therefore, the liquid developer is advantageous for higher image quality. Since an amount of adhesion of toner particles to a recording medium can also be decreased, lower cost per page (CPP) can advantageously be achieved.
Toner particles contained in a liquid developer contain a resin and a coloring agent. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications Nos. 2009-133973, 2010-026511, and 2006-113514 disclose a liquid developer containing carbon black as a coloring agent and containing nigrosine as an electric field control agent.